A Drink Called Loneliness
by mizzyfreak77
Summary: While drinking in the newest bar in Hogsmeade, Malfoy and Harry have a strange encounter. Please review! This is my first story posted.
1. An Introduction

"Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone."  
-Billy Joel

Chapter 1

The rain pounded heavily on the roof of the bar, audible even over the screeching of the classic 80s station that accosted the ears of the patrons of "Mike's Bar." The lone line of bar stools was nearly empty as the old grandfather clock tolled five. Mike (also known as Michelle) was one of the few brave enough to open a Muggle-style bar in the midst of Hogsmeade. Although the Hog's Head was still in operation, its reputation for slightly shady characters had patrons wishing for a more welcoming and friendly spot to drink themselves to oblivion, hence the fairly recent opening of Mike's.

As the enchanted radio (compliments of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts branch of the Ministry) began to bop out the opening chords of the popular Wizarding hit, "Baby, You Know How to Ride My Broomstick", a cloaked figure entered the bar. His oddly colored hair identified him as a Malfoy, as did the pricey material of the pitch-black cloak. The figure sat at the end barstool, throwing off the hood of his cloak as he did so, revealing him to be Malfoy the younger, Draco. Mike, humming as she worked, set down the glass she was cleaning, and went to take her rich patron's order. She didn't hesitate as he ordered a Firewhisky, and an Appletini. Draco, an occasional client was an absolute mess of hypocrisy, but she didn't make it any of her business to judge her clients, especially the ones with generous tips.

Draco Malfoy was furious, although you wouldn't have been able to tell from his face. The Malfoy mask was still perfectly in place, although it was most definitely wavering slightly. 'How dare his father? After everything he had done? To call him, Draconius Apollo Lucius Malfoy, a coward! Why, it was practically blasphemy!' As he threw back the Firewhisky, he noticed another figure enter the bar, one that he could have recognized with his eyes closed. 'Of course Perfect Potter would feel the need to come in here when I'm in this state. Damn him.' Turning slightly in acknowledgement, he saw Potter order a beer, and approach him. Draco sat perfectly still in anticipation of the fight he was sure would begin shortly.

"Hello," Potter said cordially, taking the seat next to Draco. Draco, confused, turned back to his Appletini, taking a generous sip. This was bound to be one of his strangest experiences with the Boy-who-lived-to-infuriate-him ever.


	2. Harry's Perspective

Author's Note: Just a quick note to tell you that this is semi- AU. Harry has not yet left to find the Horocruxes, although this does take place during their seventh year. Although the story does sometimes deal with Voldemort, etc., it is not the primary focus of the story line, so I apologize if I've taken some liberties with the plot line. Anywho, thanks for your reviews, and on to the story!

"One drink to remember, then another to forget "  
-Dave Matthews Band

Chapter 2

Harry Potter, aged seventeen, had no idea what possessed him to enter Mike's this early in the day. Being the Boy-Who-Lived, he tended to favor shadier joints at more anonymous hours. Ron and Hermione, newly coupled, were gallivanting off through Hogsmeade in a manner that Harry found particularly irritating prior to his third or fourth drink. He knew Hermione didn't approve of his drinking habit, but he figured having a mental connection with a Dark Lord allowed him such distractions. On this, the first Hogsmeade visit of his seventh year, he had intended to drag his arse over to the Hog's Head and drink himself into oblivion. However, while strolling through Hogsmeade, he heard a particularly aggravating 80s hit, and decided that the oddity of this new bar was just what he need at the moment.

Entering the bar, though, he realized he had made a rather large mistake. Harry, of course, immediately spotted Malfoy sitting at the counter and drinking- _was that an Appletini? it figures.._- and regretted his change of plans. Although Draco Malfoy was no longer Harry's biggest worry, he had certainly not relinquished his spot on Harry's "List of People He'd Rather Not Encounter While Drinking".

Harry, however, was tired. He hadn't slept in over a week, and he wanted to drink his beer in peace. Determined to prevent any disturbances to his drinking experience, he grabbed his beer, and, plotting as he went, walked slowly over to Malfoy. Noticing Malfoy tensed in anticipation, his plan fell perfectly into place.

"Hello." Harry began cordially, and entirely out of character. That seemed to shut Malfoy up, as he downed nearly half of his Appletini in one gulp. Harry sank into his barstool and relaxed in a few minutes of quiet, accompanied by a strange feeling of comraderie.


End file.
